Innocents to Darkness
by Sazie
Summary: A long lost brother of Shadow's but this is a story about his other self... his negative dark side, only before the darkness consumed D.L of his innocents. Argh bad at summaries but I promise this will be good, anyway I'm going to keep this rated T... just to be safe FIRST TIME Review please


**Innocents_ to Darkness_**

**Hello! Everyone! I'm Sazie and this is my first fanfic on this website, sorry that it stinks though D: my brother farted o3o**

**errr ok that's not the reason, I'm kidding with yeah~ pfff**

**anyway um… what did I need to mention? xD oh yeah… the Sonic or Sega characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS BUT… I do own Light and the idea to making this story, blabl BLABLa o3o seriously I can't remember what it's called.**

**NOW TO THE STORY! MWAHWAHAA *coughs and barfs up rainbows* o_o;  
**

* * *

Surrounded by darkness and silence, this is what he sees every day. The same darkness that consumed his every being, D.L couldn't remember the last time he felt happiness. He could only remember all the pain and suffering he went through, D.L would never forgive what Gerald did to him. His childhood when he was only just around six or five years old, he could remember it but not the years or months that past by. It started on Space Colony ARK, when he was first awakened to the world around him and had control over his body.

* * *

D.L couldn't tell where he was, everything was so bright and white. He tried to look around and block the light from blinding him, his surroundings soon cleared and he noticed he was on the floor. The dark hedgehog slowly stood up off the floor and looked around, it looked like some kind of lab but he wasn't sure why he was here. Heck he didn't know who he was for that matter, he was about to panic when suddenly he heard voices coming from the door at the back. "Things are getting worse, Light has been acting strange lately…" the voice sounded familiar but D.L couldn't really figure out why, who was this Light though? He tilts his head curiously a little and started walking towards the door. Keeping a good distance though but was able to hear better on the conversation.

"Hmmm… maybe it's the virus, you don't think it-" suddenly he gets cut off by the familiar voice again. "No… I'm sure the virus has fully disappeared, I might check though… just in case." D.L slowly backed away when the footsteps got closer to the door, he looked around for a hiding spot or at least an escape. He was too scared to find out who or what they wanted, he didn't really want to know if they were dangerous. D.L quickly hid in one of the cabinets that were used for storing books or experimental tools, he was glad he could fit almost anywhere with his size. Slowly he heard footsteps enter in the room, he had the cabinet door opened slightly but enough to peek through the crack. One of the men had a familiar appearance, for some reason D.L could tell who that man was but he was sure he never met this man before.

"What the…? Where did project Light go?" the scientist asked Gerald, wondering if he moved him somewhere else. "I don't know, I'm sure I had him here… hmm." Gerald said then looked around the room, he was worried Light might of tried to sneak off again. Gerald knew that Light got bored easily but then he noticed the cabinet was slightly opened, it wasn't much but he could tell it's been moved and he always kept his cabinets neat and tidy. "Light…? I know you're hiding, you can't get me twice by surprising me." He said with a small smile, D.L was shaking in fear as Gerald got closer to the cabinet. His eyes slightly wide with fear as Gerald carefully opened the cabinet door, revealing D.L's appearance to the light in the room and could tell by Gerald's expression. He wasn't expecting to find a black hedgehog in his cabinet, an unfamiliar one too.

* * *

**Sorry that it isn't very long :( I'll make the next one a lot more longer to read, :3 If you aren't sure what's going on the next chapter will tell you more. When I finish the second chapter and post it up.**


End file.
